It is known that vehicles are equipped with rear spoilers in order to improve the driving dynamics in respect of the flow of head wind around the vehicle. In order to ensure this, the rear spoiler is customarily equipped with at least one air directing wing which is responsible for influencing the air flow. The air directing wing is frequently provided on the two lateral end portions with what are referred to as end plates which preferably have a vertical or substantially vertical orientation.
It is disadvantageous in the known solutions that the end plates of the rear spoilers are purely passive elements. Although said end plates can provide additional influence on the flow conditions in the region of the rear spoiler, they, are not capable of sensing active signaling functions of the vehicle. This is based in particular on the fact that they are particularly lightweight components which can be produced, for example, from a plastics material.